Lightbringer
by Mid-Boss2997
Summary: This is a Ranma Disgaea Oh! My Goddess crossover. Ranma is an angel from Celestia, actually he was the former Seraph but he was bored so he left the job in Lamington's hands and is now on Earth. The story starts during the fight with Saffron.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma, Disgaea or Oh! My Goddess!.

"Dialogue"

((Thoughts))

* * *

Ranma watched with wide eyes as the naked demi-god Saffron hatched from his egg in adult form. As he saw the now grown up man, something clicked in his mind that let him speechless... well almost...

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

All the people present looked at Ranma questioningly that included Saffron too. Before they could demand an answer though, time seemed to have stopped for everyone except the phoenix and the son of Nodoka and Genma.

Saffron looked surprised at this, "What happ..."

Ranma interrupted him though, "I asked you a question."

"What did you do?!" asked the other man angrily

"I stopped time! Are you blind or something?!" saying it like it was the most casual thing in the world

"Wha...? No one is that powerful!"

"Stuff it, Angel Trainee Saffron." replied Ranma casually, "I know what you truly are."

Saffron looked like he had been slapped; he couldn't recall the last time someone called him that.

"H-how...?"

"Does Lamington know that you are down here?"

"You know M-master Lamington?!" questioned the 'phoenix' shocked, "Were you sent here on a mission too?"

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"We know each other...?" asked the angel confused

"Well... not really but from your looks I knew your parents. Maybe this will remind you."

Ranma removed his red shirt and placed the Akane puppet on it as he put the piece of cloth on the ground. He straightened again and with a small act of concentration six pairs of wings burst out from his back, they glowed with an unearthly but still gentle light as they illuminated the cave.

"Remember me now?"

"M-m-m-master... L-l-l-..."

"Cut it out. I see you do remember." said Ranma, the wings growing smaller every second as they retracted again, "No need to make such a fuss about it."

"B-b-but... I thought it were only tales..."

"I said cut it out." replied Ranma, slowly getting impatient, "You said something about a mission, is that the reason you're down here?"

Saffron suddenly found the ground extremely interesting and didn't look up from it.

"Well?"

"Yeah... ..."

"So, where's the problem? You're on an assignment... no need to be worried." responded Ranma, this time a lot calmer since he now knew the reason for the presence of the angel trainee here on Earth.

"... ... but that was a little over 2000 years ago..." said Saffron, still not daring to look the other one into the eyes

"Say what?!"

"Well... I tried to return, but when I came back to the Gate it was closed and I couldn't open it anymore." answered Saffron with a sad voice, "I had to remain on Earth, I checked several times in the last centuries if something changed so I could return... b-but I was trapped..."

Seeing that Saffron was almost breaking down Ranma rushed forward and embraced him, feeling sympathy for the young angel, "Shhh... Let it all out..."

And Saffron did, tears trickled from his eyes as he hugged the other man, "Why...? Why was I left behind...?"

"I don't know... but whatever the reason, Lamington will have to answer me." whispered Ranma into the angel's ear

((I can't believe it... to leave an Angel Trainee, a young one such as Saffron, back here... Someone so naive must have felt unbelievably betrayed and hurt after he realized that he couldn't return to his family.))

After several minutes the young angel calmed down again, but still didn't let go of the other man.

"I will open the Gate for you." stated Ranma with determination, "Don't worry, you will be home soon."

At hearing this Saffron broke the hug and looked Ranma straight in the eyes, the king returning that he was for eons now, "I won't return to Celestia."

Ranma was a little surprised by this, "Why?"

"I have my people here; they depend on me for survival. I can't just leave them." said Saffron as he walked away from Ranma, "I won't be like the ones in Celestia, I won't betray them."

The Saotome actually felt proud as he heard this, "You grew up."

"Yes, I did. It's not like I had another choice."

Ranma wanted to change the topic now; it made no sense to cry after old memories, "So... what was your mission here anyway? It's not an everyday occurrence that angels are sent to Earth."

"Well... I had to lead three strange guys to another town."

"Eh?" asked Ranma intelligently, ((Okay... that is weird. Hmmm... Maybe they were Ryoga's ancestors...?))

"I thought it was weird too, I couldn't even appear directly in front of them, that was part of the mission."

"So how did you lead these men?"

"I was always good at fire magic, so I appeared as a fireball in the sky. Then I used a spell that only made me visible to them."

"Okay... go on." said Ranma with a twitch in his eyes, ((I have a sinking feeling about this...))

"Before that I also had to appear before a woman and tell her that her child would be special." continued Saffron, "When I led the three men to their destination, I was surprised to see the woman there along with her husband. They lived in a cottage with all kinds of animals around them; the child had been born too."

"What time of the year was it?"

"Hmmm... I think humans call it Christmas now-a-days."

"Damn it!" shouted Ranma in anger

"What is it?" asked Saffron, surprised at the outburst

"Do you know that your mission created one of the biggest religions that that exist on this planet?"

"Err... no?"

"Well, it did. And it doesn't show me in a rather good light... Something about me betraying Kami-Sama... I didn't even work for him, that's why he has his gods!"

"Sorry?"

"It's not your fault that this happened... Kami-Sama probably asked a favor of Lamington."

"Okay... now what will we do about them?" asked Saffron, gesturing to the people who were still frozen in time, "We were almost fighting each other, how to explain that we suddenly changed our minds?"

"We don't." replied Ranma, "We go back to our previous positions, then I proceed to beat the crap out of you and we will meet in a month at Mount Fuji in Japan."

"We do?" questioned Saffron with a little concern for his health

"Yes." answered the young man as he walked back to the spot where he stood before

"Okay..." resigned Saffron as he took his earlier position

"Before I start time again, one question."

"What?"

"What is it about the talons and the whole egg hatching thing?"

"Oh... that. Well, when I came here over a thousand years ago there was this spring. After the long journey I wanted to take a bath and... Does it help when I say 'Spring of Drowned Phoenix'?"

((I'm not even going to ask how something immortal could drown.)) thought Ranma, "I thought the spring here was the 'Spring of Drowned Bird'?"

"It is now... after I got into the pool the magic of the Phoenix soul reacted with my own and fused together, the spring itself was 'cleaned' again but I retained the soul of the Phoenix."

"You're some kind of hybrid now?" asked Ranma with a raised eyebrow ((Now that is new.))

"Yes, something like that."

"Are you ready for the fight of your life?" questioned the Saotome as he picked up his shirt again along with the Akane puppet. Quickly he dressed again, looking like he did before time stopped

"Of course not, but it's not like I have a choice."

"Exactly, is there something else that bothers you?"

"Actually yes, why do you pretend to be human?"

"That's what I always did since I came to Earth. Living as an all powerful being around mortals is getting boring after a while. My current life is the best of all the ones before; I never had so much action and fun since the time before I left Celestia. I'm even thinking of keeping my new name as a kind of memento. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Yeah... How did you know that I was an Angel Trainee? I haven't even been born at the time you left Celestia."

"That is easy to answer; I can see you as you truly are. Your age, appearance... everything that defines you. It is one of the benefits of having once been the Seraph."

"Oh..."

"If that's all, I will restart time now."

"Of course." said Saffron and the world around them started to move again

-insert standard Ranma vs. Saffron from the manga-

The 'badly hurt'Ranma sat on the ground with Akane in his arms and the baby Saffron in front of him. Unnoticed by everyone else, Ranma brought his index and middle finger of his right hand to his lips and then touched the toddler's forehead with them. Saffron started to glow a little but it soon vanished.

"Good fight... we will see each other in a month."

_**About a week later, after the failed wedding...**_

((Good thing I send all those invitations...)) thought Ranma as he looked at the remains of what once had been the Tendo dojo, ((It wouldn't do for me to marry a human, don't want to bring any Nephilims into the world))

And it was true, for as long as he lived on Earth he never took a mortal lover, elves and other mythical beings were free game though. He hated to break the heart of all his fiancées but it had to be done.

Ranma turned around to look at the people who took part in the whole mess that only happened a few minutes ago. Shampoo and Ukyo looked guiltily at the ruins of the training hall, while the unconscious forms of the Kuno siblings were dragged away by Sasuke. Akane seemed to be ready to kill someone and her father was bawling his eyes out. The other two Tendos had disbelieving looks in their eyes, as their only constant in their lives lay crumbled before them. Ryoga got lost, Mousse had been knocked out like Konatsu and Happosai was nowhere to be found. The reaction of his parents varied though, his father stood there with wide eyes all the while muttering 'my retirement...'. His mother on the other hand tried to comfort the two older Tendo daughters with soothing words and a gentle hug.

He also noticed that Akane was now stomping towards him, most probably she chose the person, which deserved her punishment.

"This is all your fault, Ranma!!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs

"True." stated the man in question casually

"What?" asked now everyone dumbly

"Well, I did send these invitations." said Ranma without a care in the world, purposely ignoring the death glares the Tendo family (except Kasumi, she looked disappointed with Ranma) and his father were sending him, "Everything happened according to my plan."

"You did what?!?" yelled Akane, who wished that she brought something heavy with her so that she could bash the baka.

The look in Soun's eyes at those words was more demonic than all the Demon Head attacks he ever did.

Genma dropped to the ground and while looking at his son he whispered, "He became like the master, God help us... he became like the master..."

Nabiki's glare was cold enough to freeze the sun ten times over and the rest of the fiancées looked hopefully, expecting to be chosen as the bride now.

His mother, like Kasumi, had a disappointed look in her eyes. That was the only thing that made him feel really bad.

"Why...? Why did you do it?" asked Kasumi with a sad tone, "Do you hate us so much?"

Ranma walked to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her all the while straight in the eyes, "I don't hate anyone of you."

"Then why?" whispered Kasumi

"Because I had no other choice, I never wanted to marry any of my fiancées. Your father and Oyaji ignored all of this though and still pushed the engagement on me. I had to get it through their thick skulls that I was not going along with their plans and what better way to do that then destroying what means the most to them."

"All this just to break the engagement?" asked the girl surprised

"And it worked. With the way your father is looking at me right now, there is no way he wants to have me as a part of his family."

He put his hands down again and walked away from the people he called family, before Ranma left though he turned around for a final time and said,

"It was nice to get to know all of you but I have to leave now. Please don't try to follow me, it won't be possible." then he looked at his mother, "Nodoka Saotome, our contract is fulfilled now. I thank you for being my mother."

The woman stepped forward, "B-but...?"

"No buts... The contract said till the time you see your son's wedding day. That was today, it was never stated if the marriage should be successful." explained Ranma, "Don't worry, I will visit in the future. This is the funniest family I ever lived in and I didn't have that much action in centuries, for this I'm very grateful."

"C-centuries?" asked Ukyo shocked, "Who are you?"

"Hmm... I think I can tell you."

Before their eyes Ranma started to age and grow, the clothes shifting to accommodate for the new size. After a minute there stood a 24-year old version of Ranma, who was seven or eight inches taller than before and dressed in tight black leather pants, along with a black long-sleeved silk shirt. On his feet he had leather boots, which came to his knees and the short pigtail of before was replaced by a thick braid that almost reached his hips.

"Lucifer Morningstar, pleased to meet you." greeted the angel in front of them

"Lucifer? As in the 'Fallen Angel Lucifer'?" questioned Nabiki suspiciously

"Err... yes, that is how most people know me... even if it's not true." replied Lucifer, ((If I ever get my hands on the guy who wrote that damn book...))

"Not true?" asked not only one person

"I bet most of you know the story? The crap about me betraying God and wanting to take his throne?"

Most of them nodded, except Shampoo. She never heard about other religions in her village, so she wasn't very knowledgeable in that field.

"Well, as I said... it's not true. Angels never worked for Heaven; there are a few exceptions though. Angels and a certain kind of demons got their own realms that most humans know as purgatory. The light cases come to Celestia, the home of the angels, to work and help us with our tasks. They also get free room and board along with a few holidays. The worse cases are send to the Netherworld though, the home of the demons, where 20-hour workdays are not a rare occurrence. Forget holidays and all the free stuff, the pay is miserable and... Let's just say it's not a nice feeling if you are used as an explosive in a quarry.

Now where was I? Oh yes... Angels don't work for Asgard or Heaven as you know it. That's where the various gods and goddesses come into play, what I mean are the old Greek, Roman, Norse and Japanese gods and other deities from other pantheons. They work for Kami-Sama since they are his children. So there is no reason for me to attack Asgard, my relationship with God was always on a business level. Some favors here and there, a few assignments but nothing spectacular."

"You know Kami-Sama?!" asked Kasumi with wide eyes

"Yes... well, at least over the Yggdrasil chatroom and some e-mails. I never met him in person though, seems to be a nice guy."

"Chatroom?" stated Ukyo dumbly

"E-mail?" said Nabiki in the same dumb tone

"Errr... 'seems' to be nice?" for the first time Akane, she calmed down a little

"Don't worry. Deities don't have much to say on Earth. They are not in that kind of business anymore."

"Oh..." said the three who asked before

"If that was all, I will take my leave now. Good bye!"

Nodoka did have a last question, "What happened to these two?"

"Who...?" then he looked where she was pointing at, "Oh... them. I used a paralyzing spell on them, so that they wouldn't disrupt our discussion."

The others also looked in the same direction Lucifer was and were surprised to see Genma and Soun in the same position they were only a few minutes ago. They weren't moving an inch.

"It will wear off in the next few hours, don't worry." said the angel

He was about to leave again and turned around when he felt someone hugging him from behind,

"Please, don't go Airen." pleaded Shampoo, "Don't you love Shampoo?"

Turning around yet again, he dislodged himself from the Amazon and looked her in the eyes, "Of course I do."

"What?" not only Shampoo said this

"But don't get me wrong, I love all of you."

"Huh?" again everyone

"I love Nodoka for being so honorable, I love Kasumi for her gentle nature, Akane because of her determination and Nabiki for helping her family so much. I love Ukyo and her caring and friendly attitude and I love you, Shampoo, because of the happiness you radiate. I even love Ryoga for the friend he was in dire situations and Mousse because of his devotion. You won't believe it, but I love these two paralyzed morons too because of their friendship that held over the years.

Frankly, I love all of you as if you were my own children and nothing will happen to ever change that. We will see us again, don't worry. I will visit at least once every year."

He left them alone now and as he walked through the gates of the Tendo property and onto the streets, his clothes changed to the usual Chinese style.

"Now where should I go now? I have three weeks before Saffron comes here." said Lucifer to himself, ((Maybe the apartment in Juuban? Nah... Don't want to get involved with the Senshi. Where to? Oh yes, I still have that apartment in Nekomi!))

His destination now decided, Lucifer moved towards the train station. After half an hour he reached it and promptly proceeded to buy a ticket. He didn't have to wait long though, since the next train to Nekomi arrived only five minutes later.

As Lucifer was sitting on one of the free seats of the train he started to think of what he would do once he got back to Celestia,

((Probably deck Lamington over the head for leaving Saffron here... How can he be so idiotic? I wonder if there is a new Overlord for the Netherworld... the young Krichevskoy had promise to be a great ruler and the power to back it up too. I also want to know how Celestia changed over the last... Hmmm... I think it was 12.000 years...

Maybe I will also find somebody worth fighting there... the only good fights I had were against Herb and Saffron and even that wasn't all that challenging. At least I don't have to turn into a girl anymore; it was hard to keep that illusion up. Who created those damn springs anyway? Well, for me he's right up there with the guy who wrote that damnable book...))

"That seat taken?" suddenly asked someone

"Huh?" replied Lucifer with utmost intelligence

"I asked if the seat next to you was taken."

The angel looked up to see a beautiful green-haired woman with bronze skin, she was dressed in light-purple business dress and her red eyes were looking directly into his blue ones.

"Of course not, please sit down." answered the man

She did exactly that and after a few minutes of silence he started to talk again,

"How are you, Pluto-chan?"

"I'm well, Luzi-kun."

"That's good to hear... Oh... and call me Ranma."

"Ranma?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow

"My last identity in the family I lived in. I actually liked it so much that I decided to keep the name for a while. It's definitely better name to go around than Lucifer... You still won't tell me who wrote the book?"

"No, I won't. I like your new name though, it fits you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Wild Horse is the right description for you. I still the remember that one night a few centuries ago where we had too much to drink... you definitely were a wild horse back then. I couldn't walk straight for at least three or four days."

"Ha ha... very funny." stated Ranma dryly, "So, how is the Senshi business?"

"I don't think we should talk about that in an almost full train wagon."

"Don't worry, they can't hear what we are really talking about. For them it sounds like we are old school friends who met for the first time after years."

"New spell?" asked Setsuna

"Old spell; there was no need to use it before though. So... about the Senshi?"

"It all works out fine, they just recently defeated Pharaoh 90 and the Death Busters."

"Really? Damn... he still owes me 500 gold pieces from that bet we had four thousand years ago."

"Eh? You know Pharaoh 90?" questioned the Senshi of Pluto surprised

"Yeah, back then we had this bet running that I wouldn't be able to send him to another dimension. Well, I did it and won... I was waiting for him to return to pay his debt."

"You mean to tell me that he actually belonged into this dimension?"

"Errr... Yes, you didn't know? I mean, there is a reason he is called Pharaoh, he was one of the greatest and most powerful rulers of Egypt. The later generations took on the name Pharaoh as a way to remember an honor him."

"It seems that you aren't at all saddened about your friend's death."

"Why should I? It's not like he ever stayed dead for a prolonged time, believe me... I tried to kill him in every way possible just to test his claim." stated Ranma, "In a few centuries he will come to life again."

Setsuna's left eye started to twitch at that, "But the Death Reborn Revolution had been used against him! That's enough power to destroy a whole planet!"

"I don't know about you but... if you kill someone it doesn't matter how much power you use to do the deed... dead is dead. He will return... and I hope he has those gold pieces."

"Oh... so, where are you going now?"

"Nekomi, my last contract ran out today so I'm going to live there."

"Why not Juuban?" asked Setsuna innocently

"Yeah right... and then you send the Senshi after me to test them."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't..."

"Come on, you know me. Would I really do that?"

"Yes, you would. You wouldn't pass the chance to let the Senshi fight me. They wouldn't even object if you told them that my name is Lucifer."

"Okay... you got me there. At least visit sometimes, it's boring out there at the Gates of Time."

"I'll do that but I think you should go now."

"Why?"

"Card control and I think you teleported in here."

"Oh! Okay, I disappear now. See you later."

"Bye." said Ranma with a nod

The woman faded from existence and Ranma dropped his spell. After around ten more minutes the train reached Nekomi and the angel got out of the wagon, leaving the station. It took him another fifteen minutes to reach his apartment. It was nicely furnished and pretty big but there was still one problem,

"Oh god... It will take me forever to get rid of all the dust."

_**Much, much later in a much, much cleaner apartment...**_

"I think I'm out of practice." said Ranma as he lay sprawled out on the wooden floor of the living room, "And I hate it too... Maybe I should have kept Pluto around... she did say that she was bored at the Timegate."

Ranma stood back up and patted his clothes up and down, each tap letting a small dust cloud rise into the air.

"Damn it... Next time I'm just going to buy a new apartment." muttered Ranma, "I need a drink..."

This said he walked to the front door, took his wallet from a cupboard next to the entrance and left his residence. It didn't take him long to find a suitable place, it was nothing fancy and rather small.

He entered it and was greeted by the smell of beer, sake and cigarette smoke. Ranma walked to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, he noticed that there were almost no people in there except for a few guys, who seemed to have an after-work party. The barkeeper, a rather old, overweight man, came to him and asked what he wanted,

"A bottle of the hardest liquor you have here. Oh... yeah, I'm drinking out of it directly."

"I hope you can take it, my best stuff is pretty strong."

"Just give it to me, I had a bad day." replied Ranma, ((Not really, but he doesn't need to know that.))

The man reached under his counter and pulled out a piece of paper, "You first have to sign this, lad."

"Huh? What is that?" asked the former son of Nodoka

"That is a contract that states that you won't sue me for any ill effects the stuff you want can cause."

"What 'ill effects' are you talking about?" questioned Ranma confused

"Going blind, severe liver, kidney and brain damage and other assorted injuries."

"I can live with that, give me a pen already." said the angel and then continued after the barkeeper gave him a ballpoint, "As long as I'm busy with this, go and get me that drink."

Everything worked out fine, Ranma got his alcohol and the man his contract. Now the barkeeper only prayed that our favorite angel didn't die, so that he wouldn't have to call the ambulance again like last week.

With his first gulp Ranma emptied almost a quarter of the one liter bottle. The elderly man on the other side of the bar almost passed out from shock as he saw that his customer was completely okay.

"Wow, good stuff you've got there."

_**Two bottles later and the barkeeper on the verge of a heart attack...**_

"If I only could get drunk faster..." muttered Ranma, when suddenly someone sat down next to him

"Four bottles of sake... I'm drinking directly out of them." said a certainly female voice

Ranma looked to the side to see who made almost the same request as him and was surprised. He saw the most beautiful woman that ever crossed his way. She was almost as tall as him, had dark-tanned skin and the most eye-catching white hair. Before he could examine her further though, she noticed his staring,

"See something you like, handsome?"

"Actually yes, you're one of the most stunning women I have ever seen."

"One of?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, one of. You are not the first beautiful woman I've seen in my life."

"Fair enough."

"So... what are you doing here all alone, ordering four sake bottles?"

"Bad day... very bad day... and you? That stuff you drink is pretty strong, I heard you can go blind because of it."

"...I was bored... and didn't have anything else to do."

"Oh..."

And both of them proceeded with their drinking session.

_**Ranma at his fifth bottle, the woman at her third... the barkeeper... don't ask...**_

"What's your name anyway?" asked Ranma out of the blue

"Urd... and yours?"

"Ranma."

And the drinking continued.

_**Ranma: 10 bottles; Urd: 8 bottles; Barkeeper: ... **_

"I think we should go home..." mumbled Ranma, finally drunk

"I agree..." replied Urd, she too was not sober anymore

Both of them got up from their seats and dropped a wad of cash on the counter. They walked out of the bar and started on their way home... there was only one problem... the two forgot that they lived in different places and Urd followed Ranma to his apartment.

_**The next morning...**_

Ranma woke up with a splitting headache, which was quickly fading though since he activated his healing powers again. He disabled them last night so that he actually could feel the effects of the alcohol. As his mind cleared again, he felt something warm and soft pressing against him,

"Shampoo?"

"Who is this Shampoo?" asked the 'something warm and soft'

He looked to his side to see a gorgeous woman staring at him with her emerald green eyes. That was when the memories of last night came crashing down on him and Ranma was amazed how flexible she was.

"Hey, Urd."

"Morning." greeted Urd back

In that moment Ranma noticed something that he didn't see the night before, the three blue marks on Urd's face. He knew what they represented and he realized that the woman lying next to him was a goddess. That was a first for him; he never met a god or goddess before in his life.

"Nice tattoos you have there." said Ranma

"Tattoos...? Oh... that! That are birthmarks, not tattoos." replied Urd as she touched the one on her right cheek, she didn't seem to be worried at all that she spent the night with a man she didn't know

"Damn..." muttered the angel

"Huh? What do you mean with that?"

"You're a goddess, aren't you?"

Urd's eyes widened at this and her jaw dropped, "How...?"

"How do I know? Well, I'm not human either."

At this Urd jumped out of the bed and in a flash of light was dressed again. She stood there looking suspiciously at the man she slept with last night,

"What are you then?"

"Don't worry; I'm not a demon if you think that. I'm an angel from Celestia." answered Ranma and stood up too, as he left the bed the clothes he wore when he revealed his true self to the people in Nerima materialized on his body.

"Celestia? And I should believe that?"

"Of course you should."

Urd felt the urge to facefault at his answer but restrained herself, "Prove it."

"As you wish." when he said this, a pair of white wings ripped through the shirt on his back. He unfolded them as far as he could in a closed room and looked Urd in the eyes, "See?"

Urd let her guard down a little and asked, "What is someone from Celestia doing here on Earth? You all broke contact with us and the other dimensions eons ago."

"Vacation." stated Ranma simply and walked out of the room, leaving Urd back there.

After a few seconds she left the bedroom too and saw that Ranma was in the kitchen, the goddess entered it and watched what the angel was doing.

"You want breakfast?" asked Ranma

She took a moment to compose herself and answered, "Yeah, why not."

Accepting her answer, he walked to the fridge and opened it, "Crap..."

"What is it?"

"I forgot that I just moved in here yesterday. I didn't have the time to buy food."

"Great... now what?"

"When I walked here yesterday I saw a nice café only a few houses from here."

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm starving... the way you worked me through last night would leave anyone exhausted."

"You seem to take it pretty lightly that you had sex with an angel you didn't even know."

"Why should I be worried about it? I'm a goddess of love and an open mind about sex is belongs to the job description."

Ranma accepted the answer, it made sense; both of them walked out of the kitchen and made their way towards the front door. Some minutes later they were walking next to each other on the sidewalk, this was also the moment Ranma remembered something about mythology,

"Errr... Urd?" asked Ranma as he looked at the goddess

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ummm... You said you were a love goddess."

"Yes, why do you ask?" Urd was now curious

"Well, I just remembered a thing about Norse mythology... you know, the three Norns... Urd, Verdandi and Skuld?"

"Heh heh... well, I'm the goddess of the past too." replied Urd, "And its Belldandy now, not Verdandi."

Now a question came up for Ranma, which he always wanted to know the answer about, "Hey, Urd. How is it to be worshipped?"

The deity in question stumbled as she heard this, but before she could fall to the ground Ranma caught her and brought her back on her feet.

"Thanks." said Urd gratefully

"No need to thank me, you stumbled because of my question."

"You just caught me off guard with it."

There were some moments of silence as they started to walk again, but Urd decided to break it,

"Well, it is weird at first but you get used to it after a while. With my sisters and me it wasn't so bad, since the prayers were almost always for the three of us as a group. Other deities got a pretty big ego though; they felt great that they had so much influence on the mortals."

"Let me guess, some of them abused their influence."

"Yes, after a while some of them even demanded blood sacrifices, just to see how far the humans would go. The sad thing is that some deities took a liking for it... and wanted humans to be sacrificed to them."

"I bet that caused an uproar in Asgard."

"Of course it did, a good example for it is the fight between two brothers. That was in South America, a few hundred years ago. It was like this... Tezcatlipoca was one of the worst and most violent gods; he demanded that the heart of a human should be cut out of the body while the mortal was still alive. His brother Quetzalcoatl disagreed with him though..."

Ranma interrupted, "Only him? There must have been more who were opposing this."

"There were... but no one was powerful enough to stop him. He was a first class god with almost unlimited power, has it not been for his limiters that only Kami-Sama could remove."

"So, where's the problem there? I know quite a bit about Asgard through the library of Celestia and there must have been more gods or goddesses with a 'First Class: Unlimited' status."

"There were but he was more powerful than them, the sacrifices and rituals of his worshippers actually increased his powers unbelievably... At the end of the line Quetzalcoatl decided to finally stop his brother, but he couldn't even scratch him... they fought for over a month and his energy reserves seemed to be almost completely empty, while Tezcatlipoca was as fresh as at the beginning. Quetzalcoatl tried in one desperate attempt to gather all the power he could muster, all energy he could from his surroundings to kill his brother... in this moment something weird happened.

His form started to shift and he turned into a gigantic feathered snake, as we felt his power at this moment we couldn't fathom what has happened. It was bigger than anything we have felt ever before and we could even see Tezcatlipoca tremble in fear at his new enemy. Everything went quickly after that; the snake ripped Tezcatlipoca apart like he was a piece of paper."

"What happened after that?" asked Ranma curiously

"The snake started to glow and after some seconds dissolved completely into wisps of light, Quetzalcoatl was never seen again. Most of the deities were confused and frightened by this, so we went to Kami-Sama to get an explanation... he refused to give one though and he only sealed the remains of Tezcatlipoca into a stone mirror, deep into one of his temples. In our moments of shock in the aftermath of the battle the demons started an attack on Asgard, using our weakened state to strike against us. After a long and bloody war, Kami-Sama and Hild decided to sign a peace contract that allowed no deity or demon to influence the human world anymore. That, along with the Doublet System that bound every god and goddess to a demon or demoness."

"Doublet System? Whatever for?" asked Ranma, ((And how did they not know about the Augoeides(1)? Well... if they are corrupted this easily maybe it's good that they have no idea how to access it.))

"To prevent another war... if a deity dies, the connected demon would die too and vice versa."

"Sounds pretty effective!" stated the angel

"It is."

"Hey, we're there!" exclaimed Ranma as he pointed with his finger to the left

Urd looked at the café and was positively surprised, it seemed to be the exact opposite of the bar they were in last night, "Nice. I didn't expect something like this."

"What, you thought I would drag you to a crappy bar like the one last night?" retorted the otherworldly being with a raised eyebrow

She didn't look him into the face, "Well..."

"You did!" exclaimed Ranma while pointing his index finger at her accusingly, "Oh well... let's get a seat."

She resisted the urge to facefault and complied, both of them sat down at one of the outside tables and each one took one of menus that lay on the table. A few moments later a waitress came out of the main building and walked to them,

"Good morning! You already decided what to order?"

Placing the menu to the side, Ranma looked at the girl, "I want a large bowl of miso soup, please."

Urd put her menu on top of Ranma's as she decided what to order, "I want the salad special."

The waitress wrote their orders down, picked up the menus and left them both to themselves.

"Just a question but why did you order the salad? Back in the apartment you said you were starving."

"Telling that story kinda lessened my appetite." replied Urd with a shrug

"Oh... Sorry if I brought up bad memories." said Ranma sincerely

"You didn't, it just wasn't a very pretty event." answered the goddess, "Now tell me about yourself, how is it in Celestia?"

"Hmmm... It's pretty peaceful up there... and well, it can be pretty boring too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing exciting ever happens up there since the Gates were closed." responded Ranma, "Not to mention that most angels are pretty stuck up."

"Stuck up? How that?" asked Urd curiously, she hadn't noticed that with her sisters' or her own angel

"They are arrogant just because they are angels, just mention demons and they feel the urge to wash their ears for hearing this." muttered Ranma, "They seem to forget that we all lived together once."

"The angels can't be that bad, I have my own and my sisters too. They don't seem like you described them."

"Ah... these angels are assigned directly by the Seraph. He would never choose an angel with such an attitude as a partner for a goddess or god."

"You know quite much about that, what's your job up there?"

((Think, think... think fast.... Yes!)) thought Ranma as he came up with an idea, "I work as a Sentry, we are under the direct command of the Seraph and belong to the most powerful warriors in Celestia. We also protect the Sanctuary."

"Sounds like an important job." said Urd a bit surprised, she was sitting together with one of the most powerful warriors of Celestia

"It is, it's just so boring... since no one except an angel can enter through a Gate, there's actually no reason or need for protection. That's the whole reason I came down here."

Before Urd could reply to that one, their waitress came back with a tray that held their food. She placed in on their table and hurried back to the building, she needed to serve a new customer. While they were eating, Urd continued with their discussion,

"So you took your vacation down here because you were bored and not because you're overworked?"

"Yes, I thought that something exciting might happen here on Earth."

"Then why not go to Juuban? With all the youma that show up there, there should be enough for you to do."

"Yeah right... with my luck the Senshi come after me..." said Ranma, ((That has nothing to do with luck... I know Pluto-chan.))

"Come on, they wouldn't attack an angel."

"Maybe they wouldn't attack an angel but how would they know that I was one?"

"Umm... the wings?"

"New youma with wings..." stated Ranma, "I bet that's what they think first."

"Would they be dangerous to you?"

"No, not really. It would need someone of your powerlevel or higher to put me in danger." then he brought some noodles to his mouth with chopsticks

"You really think that only a goddess can match you in power?"

"From what I've seen on Earth, yes." replied Ranma after swallowing the food

"You seem to be very confident in your abilities."

"How about a sparring match to prove my claim?" challenged Ranma with a smirk that he only used for his rivals back in Nerima

The goddess contemplated this for a second and then answered, "Why not but..."

She was interrupted, "Onee-chan? Why didn't you tell us that you have a new boyfriend?"

Urd recognized the voice instantly and looked slowly to the side. Her two sisters were standing there along with Keichi, all three of them looking at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, yes... you're asking yourself now when he is going to update his other fics. Well, this was my last new idea, so I'm starting to write the next chapters for 'Death and Rebirth' and 'Requiem Battle Network'.

(1). Augoeides is a term I used from the manga Bastard!!. I'm not going to spoil what it is now but if you are interested read the 21st volume of the manga, there's an in-depth explanation.

Hope you like this story!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ranma, Disgaea or Oh! My Goddess!.

"Dialogue"

("Any other language")

((Thoughts))

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

Urd looked at the three with wide eyes, she hadn't expected anyone she knew to see her with Ranma. 

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" asked the goddess of the past

Keiichi answered, "We're going to my college, and we have to prepare the club for the new semester."

"But enough about us, who's your friend?" asked Skuld

"This is Ranma..."

"Ranma Morningstar, nice to meet you!" interrupted the angel, since Urd didn't know his last name

"He's an angel from Celestia." continued Urd

"Celestia!" exclaimed both Belldandy and Skuld, Keiichi only looked puzzled

"You know, there was no need to tell them that." said Ranma as he finished his miso soup

The goddess gave him a look and replied, "I don't keep secrets from my sisters."

"Just as well..." sighed Ranma and stood up, "I'll go and pay for our meals and leave you four alone to talk."

Ranma disappeared inside of the café and Urd also stood up from where she was sitting, leaving her salad only half eaten.

"So, where were you last night?" questioned Skuld, "You didn't come home yesterday."

"Errr... I 'talked' with Ranma about Celestia." responded Urd as she walked to her sisters, (I hope they buy it.)

Skuld did, Belldandy and Keiichi were blushing though, "Was it interesting?"

"Very." answered Urd and as she thought back to the last night her face reddened also, "It brought some... fascinating revelations."

"Really? What was it?" asked the young goddess of the future further curiously. Belldandy and Keiichi blushed even harder.

"Ummm... Well..."

"We talked about how society differs in Asgard and Celestia." Someone decided to save her

"Yeah... that." she gave Ranma a grateful nod as he walked up to them

"Oh..." replied Skuld a little disappointed, she thought that they may have talked about scientific things

"So Urd, would you introduce your friends to me?" asked Ranma

"Heh heh... sorry, these are my sisters Belldandy and Skuld and Belldandy's boyfriend Keiichi Morisato."

Ranma smiled at the two goddesses and greeted in an old Norse dialect, ("Aye, it is an honor for me to meet the remaining two Norns.") then he continued in modern Japanese, "And their friends of course."

Urd, Belldandy and Skuld blinked at that, they hadn't heard this language for a few centuries.

"You know how to speak Norse?" asked the white-haired deity incredulously

"You learn a few things if you live as long as I do." answered Ranma with a shrug

"Err... Belldandy? I think we should go now, we don't want to be late." said Keiichi as he looked at the watch on his wrist

"Oh my! You're right, let's go Skuld." Belldandy then turned back to her older sister, "Have fun with you friend!"

"I will." replied Urd and threw her arm around Ranma's shoulder, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Bye, Onee-chan!" said Skuld

"See you later!" said Keiichi with a wave

"I'll see you guys at the temple." replied Urd

As the three walked off to the college Urd removed her arm from Ranma, who still looked questioningly at her

"So... you will have fun with me? Didn't we do that already last night?" asked Ranma, "But if you want to... I don't have anything against it."

"You forget we still have this sparring match you suggested."

The angel snapped with his fingers, "Right! I almost forgot about that."

"I'll take your other proposition up after the match." said Urd with a grin

"As I said before, I don't have anything against that." responded Ranma with the same smirk, "But I don't think you will be able to after our fight."

"We will see. Now where should we have our sparring match? It'd be too dangerous here in the city."

"Hmmm... good question..." said Ranma as the two of them walked through the streets again

"How about over the ocean?"

"Nah... I don't want to kill all the fish."

"Right... where else?"

"How about... ... hmmm... I know! How about on the moon?"

"...That sounds actually pretty good! There's no one there to get hurt in our fight." replied Urd

"Let's go on the roof of this house, from there we can fly off." responded the angel and pointed to the three story building next to them

"Good idea. Let's go up from there." she said pointing at a dark alleyway

Both of them walked into the alley that separated the one house from the other and proceeded with their ways to get on the roof of the building. In Ranma's case in was an impressive jump, while Urd floated upwards.

They reached the top and walked to the center of the roof. Once there Ranma let his shirt disappear and one pair of his wings burst out of his back. He flapped them a few times to get used to the idea of flying again and then looked at Urd with a playful smile,

"Race ya!"

This said he took off with a speed that almost broke the sound barrier and some seconds later a boom occurred that indicated that he did break it. Leaving her looking stupidly after him,

"Wha...? Hey wait up!"

She flew after him with the same speed, breaking some windows nearby. Some seconds later she caught up to Ranma and looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you fly so fast with only a pair of wings!" yelled the goddess (A.N.: I know, I know... normally you can't hear someone when flying faster than sound itself... just forget about it.)

"Eh... I only move them to keep up appearances. See how they are glowing? That is what actually enables me to fly at this speed."

"Oh... okay. So, do you actually need to breathe?"

"No, how about you?" asked Ranma back

"I don't have to either."

"Why do you ask that anyway?"

"We're about to leave the atmosphere, that's why."

Ranma looked forward again and away from the goddess, "Hey... you're right, that means we can fly faster now without the air friction."

"True, but how should we ta...?" before Urd could finish her question they entered space and since there was no air to carry the sound... (At least some physical laws apply...)

_"Hey Urd, can you hear me?"_ asked Ranma in his thoughts

_"Huh... how?" _thought the woman back and then realized what he was doing, _"Oh! Telepathy?"_

_"Yes, a very practical little trick."_

_"I bet... How did you learn it?"_

_"An old friend taught it to me a few decades ago."_

_"Really? Must be quite knowledgeable to teach an angel something new."_

_"Yup, he is. Hmmm... It's been some time since I visited him last... maybe I should..."_ contemplated Ranma

_"Who is this friend of yours anyway?"_

_"I doubt you know him, at the moment he 'lives' in England, serving some organization that hunts vampires and other kind of monsters."_

_"Never heard about such a thing..."_ replied Urd but after a few moments an idea stuck her, _"I just heard that there was a vampire invasion a few months ago and that they were stopped by a Midian... that was in England... London to be exact."_

_"So you did hear about him... Alucard can be quite vicious at times and he is powerful to boot."_ stated Ranma, _"If I didn't know it better I would bet that he came from the Netherworld. I could beat him though. Give him a few more centuries and he could put up a fight."_

_"You mean to tell me that you could beat someone easily who crushed an entire vampire army?"_ asked Urd with a questioning look

_"I use holy powers to fight, which is Alucard's natural weakness._ _Vampires on the other hand use dark powers, which are completely useless against Alucard."_ explained Ranma, _"That's why I said that he could fight me in a few centuries, vampires get stronger as time passes and he already overcame his weaknesses against sunlight and water."_

She nodded in understanding, _"That makes sense..."_

They flew a few more minutes in telepathic silence when something came to Urd's mind,

_"Hey Ranma..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"How long do you live down here on Earth?"_

_"... ...For 2000 years, give or take a few decades." _replied Ranma, ((Yeah right, I'm not stupid enough to tell her that it was 12.000 years.))

_"That's one long vacation you took."_

_"That it is, but it's not like I don't check up every century to see if they need me to return." _said the angel is response,_ "In fact, in three weeks I will make one of these visits."_

_"Really?" _asked the goddess curiously

_"Yup."_

After a few moments of thinking the goddess mumbled something that Ranma didn't understand.

_"What?"_

_"I asked if my sisters and I could go with you."_

He raised an eyebrow at this, _"And why's that?"_

_"When we were small, tales about Celestia were told to Belldandy and me... later on we told them to Skuld when she was younger."_ answered Urd, _"It would be the fulfillment of one of our childhood dreams to see the home of the angels."_

Ranma smiled at the goddess and flew closer to her, careful not to hit her with his wings, _"Of course you and your sisters can come with me, I would be glad to show you Celestia."_

_"Y-you really mean that? Thank you!" _said the goddess excitedly, ((Wait till Belldandy and Skuld hear about this!))

She started to fly in circles around Ranma, all the while shouting cheerfully, _"I'm going to see Celestia, I'm going to see Celestia...!"_

Ranma sweatdropped a little as he recognized the rhythm of her chant, but still smiled at making her this happy, ((Now that I think about it... Never gonna be a girl again... ... Hey...))

_"Urd, look!"_

Breaking out of her thoughts of Celestia, the goddess looked at what her companion was pointing at, _"Wow..."_

Before them they could see the moon in all it's glory, it was shining like a diamond in the darkness of space. They were constantly getting nearer, as they flew several times faster than sound.

_"...it's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah... it has been some time since I saw the moon like this. One day I should bring a camera with me... postcards with that image would sell like hell... Hey... I think I found a gap in the market... Planetary Postcards. Send your loved ones greetings from another star..."_

_"Are you serious...?" _asked Urd with a raised eyebrow

_"...Of course not... what do you take me for?" _replied Ranma

_"Good to hear that..."_ said the goddess

_"You're not going to steal my idea, Urd?"_ questioned Ranma with mock seriousness

Being caught slightly of guard Urd stammered, _"N-no... I would never d-do such a thing."_

_"Ha! You're lying!"_

_"How would you know if I'm lying or not!"_ requested Urd angrily

_"I'm an angel, we can detect people who are being untruthful."_ answered Ranma sincerely, ((That's a lie of course... but she doesn't need to know that.))

_"R-really?"_

_"Yup."_

_"W-well... then there is no need to deny it."_ replied the goddess

Ranma's eyes widened in surprise, _"Wait a minute, you really planned to steal my idea!"_

_"Why are you so surprised, I thought you knew if I lied or not!"_

_"I was lying about that! I only wanted to joke around a little!"_

"What! You... ... I'm going to rip you apart in our match!"

"Come on; don't be like this, you can have the postcards... It's not like I don't have enough money as it is."

_"No, I lost my interest. You can have them."_

_"No, you take the idea."_

_"No, you take it!"_

_"No, you!"_

_"You!"_

_"You take it!"_

Their left eyes started to twitch as they stared at each other, simultaneously they screamed,

_"Just screw it altogether; it wasn't a good idea to begin with!"_

The two blinked in surprise when they heard what they said, both of them had an incredulous look on their face.

_"If you thought that it was a bad idea, then why did you start talking about it?"_ asked Urd

_"Just said what came to my mind."_ replied Ranma with a shrug, _"Why did you want to steal the idea if you thought it was bad?"_

_"Well... I wasn't really thinking about it at the time..."_

_"Oh... that's okay then... I think..."_

_"Y-you're just going to let it slide?"_

_"Of course. There's no need to think about that anymore."_

((Wow... that was really nice of him. Others would be angrier if I lied to them. Kind hearted and sexy... What a catch.)) went through Urd's mind, her cheeks reddening only slightly

((She sure looks cute when she blushes like this...)) thought Ranma, ((Why is she blushing anyway?))

Ranma turned his attention elsewhere and proceeded to look at their destination, which to his surprise was nearer than he thought. Throughout their bickering they seemed to have excluded more energy and their speed increased, there were only a few kilometers between them and the moon.

_"Hey Urd, we're almost there. We should prepare to land."_ said the angel through his link

_"What?"_ asked Urd surprised and looked at their soon-to-be battle field, _"We should have taken an hour to get this far..."_

_"Seems that we flew faster when we argued and didn't notice it."_

_"That can be... Hmmm... I didn't know that I could move that fast..."_

_"I didn't know that I could fly this fast either..."_ stated Ranma, ((At least not with only one pair of wings.))

After a few more minutes they finally reached the surface of the moon and landed gracefully on their feet. Ranma dismissed his wings and his shirt returned, he looked at his new surroundings and noticed that they were on a mostly flat plane with only a few craters. He turned back to Urd and saw that she knelt down, touching the ground with her right hand and chanting words which he didn't understand.

Suddenly glowing circles and lines started to extend from the place where the goddess touched the moon and in only a few seconds everything in a radius of ten miles was covered in a circular pattern of arcane symbols and pictures. Slowly the light died away and transparent walls started to rise from the sides of the gigantic circle, forming a huge dome over the angel and deity.

Urd stood back up and looked at Ranma, "Finished."

"Eh...? What was that? And why can I talk again?" asked Ranma surprised

"I activated an old program that was installed on the moon a few eons ago. It was used during the time of the Silver Millenium so that people could actually live here. After its destruction the program was disabled and the artificial atmosphere disappeared along with the higher gravity. I just activated a small part of the program, so that we could fight under Earth conditions." explained Urd

Suddenly she found herself on the receiving end of the dreaded Puppy-Dog-Eyes technique, which was the reason for some wars in history (what do you think happened in Troy?). The goddess just could not believe that it would ever be used against her, by an adult male non-the- less. But there he was, kneeling before her and clutching her hands, his eyes wide and shining with innocence and tears,

"Could you teach that to me? Please?" pleaded the angel, ((I'll be damned if let go of the opportunity to learn something like this... He he he... finally a place to build a house where no one can disturb me! I can also go all out here in my training, since there is nothing important to be destroyed here... ... Hmm... Okay... Pluto-chan may argue with that one...))

Urd kneeled down too and patted Ranma on the head, as if he was a small child, "Sorry, no can do."

"Please with sugar on the top!" replied Ranma, strengthening the technique even more

"Cut it out, that doesn't work against a goddess. I also can't teach it to you because it's a special ability of a system administrator of Yggdrasil, which I happen to be." stated the goddess and looked him straight in the eyes, ((He sure looks cute like that...))

Hearing this, he dropped the Puppy-Dog-Eyes and reverted back to his usual self. He stood back up and let go of the goddess' hands, "Are you sure that it can't be taught?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's an ability that is grated by Kami-Sama. I'm able to access most of Yggdrasil's programs without any trouble."

"Really? ...Oh well... seems that I can forget to live up here..."

"All this because you wanted to live on the moon?" asked Urd with raised eyebrows, "Why's that?"

"Do you know just how hard it is to find a place for me to really train on Earth?" asked Ranma back, "I tell you, it's almost impossible. At least not without letting people think that someone straight out of Dragon Ball Z came to Earth."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." said the Norn of the past

"Wait till our sparring match is over and tell me that again."

"You're on."

Ranma walked away from Urd to get a certain distance between them and stopped after around six meters, then he turned around to face her again.

"So... you know any martial arts?" questioned Ranma

"A little..." responded Urd with a smirk, ((If you count training with several of the war gods a little.))

"That's good to know." said the angel and dropped into a defensive stance, ((Let's see what you can do.))

"You'll be surprised!"

With this said, the match started. Urd rushed forward with a speed that didn't seem to be mortal and hit Ranma squarely across the chin. He was sent flying a few feet and as soon as he stood up he found himself being hit with a palm strike against the solar plexus and a kick to the head that sent him to the ground again. Urd waited for him to get up and as soon as he was on both feet again she started a new attack, planning on hitting him in the face like before.

This time however he caught her arm at the wrist and the goddess noticed for the first time the almost maniacal grin on Ranma's face (what can I say... he was around Alucard too long). He threw her several meters and as Urd got back up again she noticed that he didn't make a move to attack her but he talked,

"Finally a real opponent!" he said joyfully

Suddenly his fists were enveloped by blue flames, after some moments they died down and his hands were clad in black leather gloves with a white pentagram on each of them. He ran forward at a speed that rivaled Urd's and was all over her in seconds. She could block or dodge most of the blows but some came through and they weren't very pleasant. To get some space between her and Ranma she tried a kick to his balls.

She was rather surprised that he didn't even try block it and was more than shocked that before the angel went to the ground he kicked right back. Both collapsed to their knees as they clutched their hurting crotches.

"T-that was... u-uncalled for..." said Ranma with gritted teeth

"Y-you tell me...? G-god that hurts..." replied Urd as she tried to get back up

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I heal very fast!" answered Ranma with a grin

Before she knew what happened she lay on her stomach with both her arms twisted behind her back. Ranma was straddling her hips and looked down at her,

"Seems that I have won."

"Yeah... seems!" growled Urd as she summoned lightning to her hands and released a bolt straight at Ranma, who was thrown into the air by the impact. He twisted around as he started to fall, so that he would land on his feet when came down again. Ranma landed some meters away from Urd, who was already standing and looking at him. Electricity was arching around her body and her hair fluttered wildly in a nonexistent wind.

"So... we're finished with the warm-up?" asked Ranma with a smile as he rubbed the spot where she blasted him

"Yes, we are." replied the goddess

And the battle started on a whole new level. Both fighters ran at each other, the lightning around Urd's body increasing, while Ranma's fists were burning with white energy. As they reached an acceptable range for an attack, the two of them used their respective spells and techniques.

"Double Moko Takabisha!" yelled Ranma as two blasts of white and yellow ki shot out from his outstretched hands

"Twin Urd Bolts!" shouted Urd and from her hands came two powerful lightning bolts

The two attacks collided with each other, which resulted in a big and flashy explosion that enveloped the deity and the angel. When the light died down again Ranma could be seen standing in same position as before with his arms crossed in front of him and Urd was surrounded by a protective shield that she activated just before the explosion hit her.

"Not bad." stated Ranma as he looked at his scorched arms and ripped clothes

"You're pretty good yourself." replied Urd, feeling a little drained from shielding so much energy

Without another word the two were at each other again, this time they traded blows like before. But now the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard very clearly, even from very far away. As the fight continued, Ranma saw a wide opening in Urd's defenses and quickly used it. He did know that she most probably placed it there on purpose but she didn't know what he was going to use,

"Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Urd received around 500 punches in the stomach and bent forward in agony as she experienced the taste of a little bit blood in her mouth. Ranma followed up with an uppercut to her chin which sent her flying, before she could hit the ground though she started to levitate and wiped away a small trickle of blood from her lips.

"You're making me angry, you know that?"

"Of course!" replied Ranma with an annoying smirk

"Then lets see how you handle this!" shouted Urd as her angel World of Elegance came out of her back

His eyes widened when he suddenly found himself attacked from two sides, "Hey! Two against one is unfair!"

"And?" asked Urd as she threw a volley of fireballs at him

He could dodge her attack but was hit in the back by a blast of flames that came from WoE. Ranma stumbled forward and before he could recover, the female angel flew at full speed into him. He was sent rolling over land; Ranma stopped himself by digging his fingers into the ground. He jumped back up and heard chanting coming form behind him, the angel spun around to see Urd floating there with an aura of power surrounding her.

"Braindead! Warriors of the Bloodpact, come to me from Abadon! Fire of Gehenna, burn everything to the ground! Exodus!"

The aura turned into pure flames and her clothes seemed to disappear, suddenly she shot towards Ranma faster than any bullet. Ranma could barely dodge to the side as Urd hit the place where he stood just moments ago. He had a shocked expression on his face when he saw the ground being vaporized by the heat of the spell and a small part of the surrounding area being turned into lava.

The spell died down and Urd was fully dressed again and still in the air looking at Ranma. He stared right back at her with an incredulous expression on his face,

"Did you want to kill me?"

"Ohh come on! I knew you could dodge that." replied Urd casually

"And what if I couldn't have done it!"

"Then I would be the winner."

"Why you...! So, you want to take out the big guns? Fine with me!" as he said this one pair of his wings burst out of his back again, they were shining with an intense light, "I'll give you a taste of what I can do!"

"Fine with me!" responded Urd, World of Elegance disappeared back into her again and she started to chant for one of her strongest spells,

"Spirit of Lightning and Thunder, ride over the sky! Shake the earth and cleanse the air! Through this highest might... Wherever you are, come to my hands you destructive powers!"

Magical storm clouds appeared above them and an arcane seal or symbol made out of energy appeared over her raised hands and widened to be six meters in diameter. Suddenly thousands of lighting bolts came down from the clouds and gathered in the seal.

"GEKIGEN GORAI!"

Ranma was no slouch either and chanted at the same time as Urd did,

"I summon the ghosts of the dragons! Gather before me and release the power you possess! Become one in soul and be reborn as the dragon god! Rise now and deliver my FINAL JUDGMENT!"

His bright burning aura vanished and was replaced by the ghastly spirit of a gigantic dragon, the angel's hands shot forward and the spell was released towards Urd. In the same moment the goddess released her attack and the gathered lightning was fired off with Ranma as the target.

The result of the colliding spells wasn't pretty. Let's just say it was almost as bad as mixing matter with anti-matter. The explosion was enormous and Urd and Ranma would have been awed at its sight, but it was not to happen since they were hit by it. The torrent of energy soon died down and the deity and angel lay pretty close together in the newly created crater. Both of them were badly hurt and their bodies were littered with burns, they still were conscious though.

"U-urd... can you h-hear me...?" croaked Ranma

"W-What is...it..." coughed the goddess

"Let's... n-never do... s-something this...s-s-stupid ever again..." said the man as he crawled towards Urd

"I... agree..." replied Urd

Ranma was now only some centimeters away from Urd when a new voice started to talk,

"Hello Urd, long time no see."

Both of them turned their heads towards the new sound, which came from the sky. As they spotted the source, Urd's eyes widened impossibly in shock and recognition. It was a tall black-haired man, who had god marks on his face and wore a white armor with a cape.

"C-C-Celestin?"

"Yes, my dear. I am finally free after all these eons and ready to continue my plans."

"T-the other g-gods and g-goddesses will stop y-you again."

"I doubt that Urd. With you out of the picture, Belldandy will belong to me again." replied Celestin, "Thanks for giving me such an opportunity to get you out of the picture."

"W-who a-are you a-anyway?" asked Ranma the other man

"H-he's a god who... was i-imprisoned here o-on the m-moon. H-he w-wanted to d-destroy all of c-creation..."

"No one in Asgard ever understood my reasons... but soon that won't matter anymore."

He pointed his right hand at the two injured ones and a purple ball of energy appeared in front of his palm. The orb quickly grew from the size of a baseball to the size of a medicine ball; it held now enough power to equal a small nuclear bomb.

"Goodbye." said Celestin coldly and fired his attack off

Urd was trying to get away from where she lay, but she couldn't muster enough strength. Her whole life flashed before her eyes as the energy ball approached her and she knew that she didn't want to leave her sisters alone, not with this bastard back in the world. She was surprised when suddenly Ranma jumped on top of her and pulled her into an embrace.

"W-what are you... ...!"

To her surprise came also shock as more than one pair wings burst from his back and enclosed them in a feathery cocoon. That was also when the blast hit them and the pain began, at least for Ranma.

"YAAARRGHHHHH!"

Urd winced when she heard the agonized scream from Ranma and hugged him stronger. Before he fainted she heard him whisper something,

"I-i-invi-sibility... ... ..."

Celestin eyebrows were raised in puzzlement, the explosion has died down and there was nothing to even hint at the two who lay there before.

"Hmmm... I didn't put that much power into the attack... there should be remains..." said the god to no one in particular, that was when he heard a female voice in his head, --Maybe they teleported away?--

"I doubt it Morgan, but maybe you're right... It doesn't matter, let's go to Earth. I have to meet my student."

He flew away from the moon and made his way towards Japan. Would he have stayed a few minutes more he would have noticed the reappearance of two people, exactly where they lay before.

Urd slowly crawled out from under Ranma and kneeled next to him, what she saw shocked and almost sickened her. Some of his wings seemed to be broken, twisted in awkward angles, while two had been ripped off and others had been burnt away. All in all the mixture of bones, blood, ashes and feathers wasn't a beautiful sight to behold.

She leaned forward and caressed his face, "Please Ranma, wake up."

He didn't stir though, much to her disappointment. Urd sat down next to him, her legs pulled towards her chest while she rested her chin on her knees, tears appeared in her eyes as she watched over Ranma. She couldn't follow Celestin, since she was too weak to fly now. The goddess also didn't want to leave Ranma alone after he saved her. She never felt so helpless in her entire life.

Almost two hours later Ranma started to wake up and Urd was quickly by his side, trying to help him. The angel groaned in pain as he began to get up, his mind still fogged.

"Careful Ranma, you're badly hurt."

"Huh?" he looked towards the voice and shook his head, "Urd?"

"Yes, it's me." said the white-haired woman relieved, he seemed to be okay

"What happe...nd... Oh... I remember..." whispered Ranma hoarsely, "Seemed that we made it out alive."

"Ranma... your wings..."

"... ...how bad is it...?"

"F-from what it looks like... I d-don't think you will be able to use them ever again..." answered Urd miserably, "I'm sorry..."

"D-don't worry... I will be fine..." replied Ranma with a very weak smile

He tried to move his wings but couldn't, the only thing he felt was pain. So he used the only solution he had left, he retracted them back into himself.

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Ranma!" shouted Urd as she tried to comfort him, she watched in horror as the crippled wings sank back into Ranma's body, all the while cracking as the broken bones were moved.

After a minute the painful task was finished and Ranma rolled on his back, gasping for air now that the hurting stopped.

"Are you okay?" asked Urd worried

"Yes... It will take some time for my wings to heal... but yes."

"We must get back to Earth, Ranma." said Urd, "We can't let Celestin run free."

"Then rest a few hours and fly back. Where's the problem?"

"Where's the problem? You're the problem! I can't leave you alone here."

Ranma sat up and looked Urd straight in the eyes, "Urd, I'll be okay. Just go back."

"Forget it, we have to find another way." said the goddess, her voice leaving no place for arguments

"Okay, okay, okay... I get it... Hmmm..."

"What is it now?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to get us of this rock... I know there must be something here but I can't remember..."

"What should be here except some old... ruins..."

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes and exclaimed together, "The Silver Millenium!"

_**Meanwhile back on Earth in Nerima, Tendo Dojo...**_

The Tendos and the Saotomes were sitting in the living room, Genma and the others were looking questioningly at Nodoka. She refused to answer questions the day before, telling them to wait a little for her to accept everything that happened.

"Nodoka, was what he said the truth?" asked her husband

"Yes, the doctors back then told me that I couldn't get any children... One night, you were out with Soun, Lucifer appeared before me in a flash of light. He said that he watched over my family, since he promised it to one of my ancestors and he came to help if one of us needed it... I wished for a son as nice as him and well... he interpreted my wish so that he thought that I wanted him as my child... before I knew what happened he turned into a being of pure light and floated directly into my body. Nine months later Ranma was born. Back home I have a formal contract that explains everything in detail," explained the woman

"I will not and cannot accept this!" roared Genma angrily as he stood up

"W-what?" asked Nodoka with wide eyes

"I won't accept a wife who makes a pact with a demon!"

"G-Genma... Ranma is no de..."

"Silence! Do you think I'm a fool to believe someone who is known as a deceiver all over the world!"

"Please, listen to..."

"Nodoka, from this day on you are no longer a member of the Saotome clan. I won't have a demon's whore as my wife. Now disappear, I don't want to see you ever again." said Genma in cold and hard voice

"B-b-but..." she tried to argue back but the glare her hus... Genma gave her convinced her that he meant every word he said. With a final look at the Tendos and Genma she stood up and ran away, tears trickling down her cheeks and the katana she always carried dropping to the floor.

Satisfied that the woman wasn't there anymore Genma turned to the family he lived together with for the last two years, he didn't like what he saw. The three Tendo sisters gave the part-time panda arctic glares that promised pain if he only said as much as a word. Soun Tendo looked indecisive, either joining his daughters in hating Genma or supporting his oldest friend. That was when he thought back to the image of devastated and crying Nodoka, he made his decision.

"Genma Saotome, I never want to see you on these grounds again." said the head of the Tendo clan with a hard voice, "You aren't welcome here anymore. Get your possessions from your room and go away."

"T-Tendo? You have to see..."

"Go. Now."

"... ..." Genma was speechless as he saw the determination burning in his old friend's eyes

"You heard our father." said Kasumi

"Go away panda-man or I'm going to sell you to a zoo... or an exotic restaurant." stated Nabiki, her voice dripping with venom

"Go now or I will make a rug out of you... even if you are not in panda form." threatened Akane for the first time in cold anger and not in hot rage

The coward in Genma returned and in only the fraction of a second he turned tail and ran, like all demons of hell were after him.

_**Nekohanten, around the same time...**_

Cologne sat alone in the closed restaurant, with Shampoo upstairs still sleeping and Mousse in duck form in a cage somewhere. The old matriarch was contemplating what her great-granddaughter told her about yesterday's events.

"Hello, Cologne-chan!" greeted someone

She instantly recognized the voice and didn't bother to turn around, "Hello, Happi. I guess you heard what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, but not everything, only bits and pieces. That's why I came here." replied Happosai and jumped onto a chair on the other side of the table the Amazon was sitting at.

"How did you hear about it exactly? Shampoo said you weren't there after the dojo was destroyed."

"... ...Ukyo talks when she sleeps. I was on a panty raid through her restaurant and heard her as she whispered it in her sleep." answered the Anything Goes grandmaster, "So it is true? He finally decided to continue with his own life?"

"That he did. Lucifer was never one to stay in one place for a longer period of time."

"Oh how true that is! I still remember the time we traveled together when I was younger... It was great."

"Do you also remember the time when we got him and Setsuna drunk? We couldn't sleep the whole night so loud they were."

Happosai raised an eyebrow at this, "You're one to talk... I think you forgot the night when Ranma introduced you to his vampire friend... Now that was loud!"

"Come on Happi, I was barely 22 years old at that time."

That was when a familiar person ran past the restaurant window.

"Was that Nodoka?" asked the perverted master

"Yes."

"She was crying?"

"Yup."

"Quick, let's go after her."

Cologne nodded in agreement and jumped with the help of her staff to the front door, unlocking it. The ancient pair left the Nekohanten and dashed after the crying woman. Their martial arts mastery allowed them to catch up to her in seconds; the Amazon matriarch placed herself in front of Nodoka, stopping her in her tracks. She looked down at the two old masters, who looked back at her with concern.

"Nodoka-chan, why are you crying?" asked Happosai

Just being reminded of the reason made her cry harder. Seeing this, Cologne walked to the woman and hugged her as good as she could with her short arms.

"Shhhh... don't cry... Tell us what happened." soothed Cologne, as she remembered all the children she held in her arms over the years

Nodoka finally told them a short version of what occurred at the Tendo Dojo and at the end of her explanation; Happosai and Cologne were seething with rage.

"Genma... you idiotic fool, if I get my hands on you I will show you just how 'evil' I am!" swore Happosai angrily

"Come child; let's go back to my restaurant. You can rest and stay there." invited the matriarch

**Another place...**

"Where the hell am I now!" yelled our favorite lost boy Ryoga

"The Netherworld." stated someone

"Huh?" said Ryoga dumbly and looked into the direction the voice came from, he saw a young boy with blue hair and red eyes climbing out of a coffin

"You're again in the Netherworld, Ryoga."

"Laharl? Damn... let me guess, you still don't know how to go to Nerima?"

"It's not like I searched for a way..." replied the Overlord, "Just go through the door, normally you disappear again."

"Oh well... If someone..."

"If someone named Ranma comes by I will tell you."

"Yeah... Goodbye." this said Ryoga left Laharl's room and promptly got lost again

A minute later a female, red-haired demon entered the room, looking at Laharl,

"Hey Prince!"

"Etna, what are you doing here so early?"

"I heard you talk with someone. Just wanted to investigate."

"Oh... It was just Ryoga." responded Laharl

"Ahhh... the guy only that is only seen by you and seems to vanish just by rounding a corner." said Etna

"Yup."

She turned around and left the bedroom again while muttering, "Man... He's the Overlord now and still has imaginary friends... hope the public never hears about that..."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Disgaea, Oh! My Goddess or anything else that might appear in this fic (except orginal characters, if any).

"Dialogue"

("Other languages")

((Thoughts))

_"Telepathy"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Urd were walking for half an hour now and were bored out of their minds; the scenery was one of the blandest they have ever seen.

"Boring..." stated Urd

"Do we even walk in the right direction?" asked Ranma flatly

"Of course we do!" replied Urd while throwing an angry look at him, ((Well... actually I just picked a random direction... but he doesn't need to know that.))

"Well... at least one who knows where we're going."

"I thought you know about the Silver Millenium?"

"I do... but that doesn't mean that I have a map of the moon in my head." answered the angel

"Oh... Hey, Ranma?" exclaimed Urd

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why do you have so many wings?"

He almost fell flat on his face when he heard Urd's question, "Errr... straight to the point, huh?"

"Just tell me."

"I'm a pretty high-ranking angel." replied Ranma with a shrug

"How high?" questioned the goddess further

"Errr... well... that is..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Okay, okay... I'm the former Seraph of Celestia."

"And that means what?"

"Huh?" asked Ranma intelligently

"It's not like I know how society works where you come from, so what is the Seraph's job?"

"... ... At one time I ruled over Celestia." answered Ranma, "The Seraph is the highest position an angel can achieve."

Urd's eyes widened when she heard him say that, it took her completely by surprise, "Wow..."

"It's nothing to be impressed about, at least you shouldn't be. I've had enough of that when I still was Seraph."

"What do you mean?" asked Urd with a confused expression on her face

"All the angels saw me as a perfect being, as if I could do nothing wrong." responded the angel with sad look, "My word was law..."

"What's so bad about that?"

"With every passing day my life got more and more stagnate since Celestia is a very peaceful society." explained Ranma, "I'm not a very peaceful person though, as you might have already noticed. I love to fight, to challenge myself... but in Celestia that wasn't possible..."

"Why not?"

"Heh... the angels were too scared. To fight me would mean to oppose me, they said." Ranma then continued, "But I found one who was willing to do it, his name was Lamington. He didn't have much experience, back then he was still a trainee and pretty weak but at least he had the spirit to try it."

Urd wanted to hear more, "What happened to him?"

"He became my student and he took my place as Seraph when I left. I can tell you, it was pretty hard with him..." said the angel with a smile, "That little love freak... always preaching about the power of love and friendship like he came straight out of a cliché ridden shojo anime."

"Err... I thought you said he wanted to fight you?"

"Who ever said he wanted to? I ordered him to do it and he did it, the other angels didn't do it even when I ordered them to."

Urd sweatdropped at this.

"I had to kick him a few times around the palace before he started to consider that peace and love are not the answer to everything. He even got a little crafty after a few years of my tutelage but he always kept his pure heart."

"He is like some kinda son to you, isn't he?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment, "...Now that you mention it... yes, I really thought of him as my son. The weirdest thing though was that he was asking me all the time about the Netherworld and if angels and demons could live in peace."

"Weird boy... of course that isn't possible."

Ranma looked at Urd with a raised eyebrow, "Why should it be impossible?"

"Huh?"

"I asked why it should be impossible. Demons are in no way worse or better than angels, neither are they as evil as everyone makes them out to be."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Urd disbelievingly

"Yes, I do."

"B-but... they are evil! I met a few of them and I can tell you they are not good!"

"I doubt that you ever met a Netherworld demon, they despise Earth. You probably mean those creatures that live in Niflheim."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is! The demons of the Netherworld have a very aggressive nature but that doesn't make them evil, the problem is that most of them do not know this and they think they should be evil. The demons in Niflheim on the other hand are evil, since they actually represent a counterbalance to the gods of Asgard."

"But isn't that the same with the angels and demons?"

"No, it's not. Angels and Netherworld demons are, opposed to gods and Niflheim demons, not part of the creational program of Yggdrasil. We have been formed by evolution like all the other races in the universe, with a few slight differences."

"Just how do you know so much about this stuff?"

"If you live as long as I do, you learn a few things."

"And how long is that?"

"You mean how old I am?"

She nodded.

"Hmmm... I don't remember the exact number but I'm about 50.000 years old."

"Wow... that's old."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ranma defensively

"What? I'm only 27.530 years old; from my viewpoint you are old."

"Think what you want..."

"Oh... come on, you're still cute!" said Urd with a laugh and pinched his butt

Ranma's eyes widened but he suppressed the urge to jump up in shock; he didn't want to give her that satisfaction. Instead he gave Urd a mischievous smile, picked her up and threw the goddess on his right shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed the goddess loudly

"Well... I think we move faster like this, you're pretty slow." then he patted her legs that hung down his chest, "Even though you have some rather nice legs."

"Stop that!"

"Why? I could have bet that you liked it last night..."

"...True... but that doesn't mean we have the time to fool around! There's an insane god after my sister if you already forgot that!"

Ranma had the dignity to look embarrassed for about a second but then got serious again, "Okay, but I won't let you down on the ground yet. I wasn't joking when I said we move faster like this. I may not be able to fly at the moment but I can still run."

"Run?"

"Run." repeated Ranma with a smile and sprinted

Soon they were traveling at a respectable speed of almost 400 miles per hour. Urd would have been impressed if it wasn't for one thing, the pigtail of the man holding her constantly slapped her in the face and that with considerable force. She put up with it for around fifteen minutes before she screamed,

"STOP!"

Ranma did exactly that and stopped running instantly, which caused all of Urd's hair to fall into her face. The angel turned his head slightly to the side and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Urd growled as she combed her hair backwards with her hand, "Yes, your pigtail!"

This statement took him by surprise, "Don't you think this is the wrong time to discuss my haircut?"

"Easy for you to say, it isn't hitting your face while you're running."

"Oh... well... how about you take a hold of it so that it can't move?" proposed Ranma

"That could work..." replied the goddess and took the braid into her right hand, "Okay, ready."

Ranma nodded and started running again, to Urd's luck she wasn't smacked in her face this time around. She still felt a little embarrassed by the position she was in but was also glad that no one she knew was there to see it. They traveled for another hour before Urd pulled forcefully at the angel's hair she was holding.

He winced at the sudden pain and came to a halt, Ranma glared over his shoulder, "What the hell was that for! That hurt, you know?"

"I saw something over there." she pointed to his right

The angel looked into the direction and narrowed his eyes slightly, there really seemed to be something but he couldn't make out what. He placed Urd back on the ground, which earned him a questioning glace from the goddess.

"We should walk there normally. Who knows... maybe someone placed traps around the ruins, if these are the ruins." explained Ranma, ((I bet Pluto-chan placed some around here... I feel it in my bones.))

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, the Sailor Senshi are still around on Earth. Maybe they don't want someone to dig around in their past." replied Ranma with a shrug

"Makes sense, I suppose..." muttered Urd, she had a frown on her face, "Okay, let's walk."

-----------------

Some time earlier in Tokyo, Juuban ward

-----------------

Ryoga blinked at what he saw play out before his eyes. Nine girls dressed in very skimpy sailor fukus were fighting against a monster that looked like a cross between a mole and a woman.

"Did something come after me when I left the Netherworld? ...maybe, but that thing does look a little too weak..."

The Eternally Lost Boy shrugged and walked right into the battle, he couldn't just go away and not help these girls. The Senshi of course were surprised when they noticed a boy that they never saw before walk right up to the monster, seemingly obvious to the danger the youma represented.

"Hey, you!" started Ryoga, "Why don't you go back to the Netherworld and stop terrorizing these girls?"

The youma cocked its head to the side and contemplated the young man's words carefully. Its mind worked overtime and after several moments it came to a conclusion. Using every drop of good manners it had, the mole-thing gave Ryoga its answer.

"GWRAAHH!" growled the youma and swiped with one of its gigantic claws at the offending human in front of it

It goes without saying that the jaws of the sailor-suited warriors of love and justice dropped to the ground when Ryoga slugged the monster in the face, sending it flying over ten meters down the street before its attack could even get close to touching him.

"Yup, I was right. Too weak to be from the Netherworld." mumbled Ryoga and walked past the Senshi again

A few seconds later the girls came out of their stupor and looked stupidly at each other. Almost immediately their gaze then turned to Sailor Pluto, who was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Who was that, Pluto!" came from more than one mouth

The green-haired woman shrugged at the question and shook her head, "No idea."

They facefaulted.

Just then a furious scream came out of the nearby pile of rubble.

-----------------

Back to the moon

-----------------

"Cough... finally there..."

"Yeah... cough..."

Ranma and Urd stood at the entrance to the ruins of the Moon Palace. Both of them were covered in soot and their clothing was burned at several places.

"If I ever get the one who placed these magical... cough... mines out there into my hands, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him!" cursed Urd furiously

((It was nice knowing you, Setsuna...)) thought Ranma with a sweatdrop, "Come on, we expected that there could be traps. Don't be angry."

"Yes, we expected them... But not over 500 fricking mines!"

"Okay, maybe it was a little over the top but you also have to imagine what would happen if some kinda villain got his hands on all this technology. Even I can think of a few things to do with all that stuff. He he he... I could take over the whole world in under a week..."

Urd sweatdropped, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Hmmm? No... no, of course not! I would never do such a thing."

She didn't believe him for a second, "Of course you wouldn't... ... Anyway, we should search for some kinda teleporter or at least a functioning screen so that we can go back."

"Bah... searching takes too long. I have a better idea." replied Ranma with a smirk

"Wha...?" before she could finish though Ranma already started

He raised his hands into the air and eight, wrecking ball-sized fireballs appeared above the palace. A second later he brought his arms back down with a shout of 'Omega Flare!', causing the fireballs to shoot right into the huge building. The resulting explosions completely obliterated the moon palace and turned it into rubble.

Urd looked at Ranma as if he lost his mind, he just destroyed their only way back home, "Are you insane?"

"Hey, don't get angry!" Ranma said quickly, "Our way of transportation should appear any moment now."

"What the hell are you talking about! You just wrecked our way of transportation!"

Ranma ignored her, "Three, two, one..."

Just as he finished counting, Sailor Pluto materialized before them. As the woman saw the destroyed palace her jaw almost dropped to the floor, she quickly turned around and caught sight of who was most likely responsible for everything.

One of Pluto's eyes started twitching, "Lucifer, what did you do!"

He shrugged, while Urd watched the exchange curiously, "Just wanted to get your attention."

A vein appeared on Setsuna's forehead, "And just for that you destroy an over 20.000-year-old palace?"

"Calm down, Pluto-chan. Let me explain everything first..."

Ranma proceeded to tell her about the events of the last few hours and once he was finished one could see on the Senshi's face the how her headache was growing. The Gates of Time didn't tell her anything about all this, which caught her completely by surprise.

"You see, I thought that destroying the palace was the smaller of two evils. We have to stop Celestin before he can achieve his goal, can you please bring us back to Nekomi now?"

It took a few seconds before she answered, "Okay... I'll help you. It's not like I have much of a choice..."

"Thank you." said Urd sincerely, she had already lost hope to get back to Earth on time but with the help of Ranma's friend she might just make it.

"There's no need to thank me." replied Setsuna and concentrated on her Garnet Orb. The red crystal started to glow and all of a sudden the three of them faded away...

-------------

Nekomi

-------------

...just to reappear in the middle of a temple yard in Nekomi. Urd's eyes widened when she noticed where exactly she was, she didn't expect to be teleported right to her home. It was already getting dark, so she quickly ran into the house to see if her sisters and Keiichi were here. Ranma and Setsuna were left standing there; they exchanged a look and followed after the goddess.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Pluto out of the blue

"Urd and I? Uhm... last night in a bar. Both of us had too much to drink and then one thing led to another..."

"You slept with her on the first night? That's a new one." commented the green-haired woman surprised

"Yeah, we knew each other for three days before Cologne and Happosai got us drunk and we slept together." replied Ranma dryly

She blushed slightly, "Uhm... yeah... Anyway, do you want me to contact the other Senshi? All of existence seems to be in danger."

"There's no need... I'm sorry to tell you this, but you Senshi would be more of a hindrance than a help in the upcoming fight."

"Direct and to the point like always, aren't you?" responded Setsuna with a wry smile, she then shook her head, "I understand, I'll be going now then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Pluto-chan. I'm glad that you understand though."

This said Sailor Pluto teleported away and left Ranma standing there alone. The angel started walking again and quickly went after Urd; once he entered the house heard two or three people talking. The pigtailed fighter followed the voices to their source and after a few seconds he reached the living room, where he saw Urd, her sister Skuld and that boy Keiichi that he met earlier today.

The three were standing around another person, which he couldn't see thanks to silver-haired goddess blocking his view. Ranma walked up to them, drawing their attention to him for only a few seconds before they started talking again. Once he entered the living room he also knew why there was such a commotion, Belldandy was lying on a futon and didn't look very well. She was unconscious and her face was completely pale, it looked almost like paraffin.

"What happened to her?"

Keiichi decided to answer, "Some weird guy appeared on our way back home and started talking to Belldandy. She ran into his arms and hugged him; she then told me that he was her old teacher Celestin... The next thing that happened was that he kissed Belldandy and since then she was like this. I quickly brought her home to see if Skuld could help her..."

In the meanwhile Urd kneeled down next to her younger sister and turned around so that she was lying on her stomach. This got the attention of Keiichi and Ranma, who watched in astonishment when silver-haired woman somehow summoned Belldandy's angel Holy Bell out of her back. The others in the room gasped in shock when they saw the state Bell was in, there were blue crystals growing out of various parts of her body.

"Can you do something, onee-san?" pleaded Skuld

"I don't know... I'll have to try..." said Urd and reached out with her hands towards the female angel

She was stopped by Ranma though, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him with a questioning glace, "What is it?"

"Let me try, Holy Bell is an angel as well so our energies should be on the same wavelength."

Urd thought about it for a second and stepped aside, "I guess you're right. Please be careful though."

"Of course." replied Ranma with a sincere smile and walked up to Bell

He examined her for almost five minutes, checking out every little crystal that grew out of her body. The other three watched this with growing anticipation and once Ranma was finished the goddesses and Keiichi leaned closer towards him, not wanting to miss anything he might say.

"Hmm..."

They leaned even further forward.

"She's seriously fucked up..."

They fell flat on their faces.

Urd was the first one to get back up again, "I could have told you that too!"

Ranma blinked, "Wait till I'm finished, will ya? Anyway, I've never seen something like this before... It looks like some kinda virus but I'm not sure."

"Can you do something about it?" asked Skuld

"I doubt that I can heal her... but I could slow the rate of infection down. That should give us enough time to either find a cure or Celestin."

Urd nodded in understanding, "Please do that then."

The pigtailed angel touched Holy Bell's forehead with his index finger and a white aura appeared around him. The light started gathering at his fingertip and a few seconds later it was glowing like a small star, "Espoir."

Just as he spoke that word the energy spread out around Bell and Belldandy, enveloping them like a warm blanket. If someone had looked close enough, they would have noticed that the crystals grew slightly smaller and then stopped their growth process for the time being. Once the spell subsided, the female angel disappeared back into Belldandy.

Ranma brought his hand back down; he turned to the others and gave them an encouraging smile. He was about to say something but before he could do that he collapsed on the floor, right next to Belldandy.

-------------

Somewhere in the cosmos

-------------

Ryoga was wandering through a place that looked a lot like deep space but he was able to breathe quite easily. Not really looking where he was going, he stumbled over a big red book that was lying on the ground and fell flat on his face.

"What the...?" muttered the book, as it slowly and clumsily got up

The cursed boy stood up as well and was more than surprised to see the book giving him quite an intimidating glare, "Uhm... sorry 'bout that?"

"Sorry? Sorry! You stepped on me, you incompetent fool!" shouted the tome, "Do you even know who I am!"

"Err... no?"

The book didn't stop its tirade though, "I'm the most badass freakin' Overlord in the entire cosmos! Lord Zetta!"

"Well then... nice to meet you." replied Ryoga but he really wanted to get away from there. The aura the book was giving off was more than scary, "I must be going now though. I still have... err... stuff to do..."

"Hmph! You think you're going to get away so easily! Come to me, my vassals! Destroy this intruder!"

All of a sudden, dozens of other demons materialized around Zetta and they all looked quite dangerous. They were armed to the teeth and some of them were even driving tanks or piloted giant robots.

Ryoga turned tail and ran.

-------------

The next morning, Nekomi

-------------

Urd was watching over Ranma at the moment, while Keiichi and Skuld went to the college with the recently reawakened Belldandy. Her sister lost all of her memories concerning Keiichi, which was a very hard blow for the young man but there was also a ray of hope since it seemed that a few basic feelings towards the boy still remained. Ranma on the other hand didn't even stir in the last few hours and Urd gave herself the fault.

"I'm such an idiot... I completely forgot that he was hurt from our fight and Celestin's attack... And he didn't even think about his injuries as he helped me and my sisters out, even though he didn't have to..." muttered the goddess sadly, she then frowned, "Now that I think about it, he also seemed to receive more damage from all those mines than I did... did he protect me?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Urd." said someone out of the blue; the weird thing was that it sounded like Ranma

"Ranma...? Are you awake?" Urd asked, looking for a reaction from Ranma's body

"Wrong direction. Turn around."

Urd quickly did that and almost screamed in shock, Ranma was leaning against the wall behind her and watched her with a grin on his lips, "Wh-what the...? How...?"

He shrugged, "Astral projection. My body regenerated far enough to do this but it's not very useful except for talking..."

"H-how long were you watching me?"

"I heard everything you said, if you mean that and I already told you not to worry about anything." replied the angel

"You're so aggravating... you know that?" said Urd with a sigh, she seemed relieved

"I hear that pretty often."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating so long. Private life has been hell for me and there were so many things spooking through my head that I couldn't focus on writing.


End file.
